


Mothers Know Best

by raffelxia



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, except for Hinoka's and Camilla's I guess, the relationships here are blink and miss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raffelxia/pseuds/raffelxia
Summary: No matter what world he's in, there's no hiding things from his mother.





	Mothers Know Best

Gerome hovered around the main hall with Minerva, his Minerva, not the lady. Although his Minerva was a lady too, he wasn’t referring to her namesake, the awe-inspiring princess of Macedon. He petted Minervykins’ scales, more out of impatience, and a tinge of worry, rather than to comfort the wyvern. 

Cherche had promised to eat lunch with him today since their differing schedules Commander Anna and the Summoner assigned for them only allowed for them to meet up on Thursdays. Normally, he would eat with Shigure, but today the other flier was off training. If the masked rider noticed his drifting stares towards a certain prince during meals the last couple days, well, it wasn’t his place to say anything. 

His pats became a tad more frantic the longer the pair waited. It was odd that Cherche’s team hadn't arrived yet. Germome had already greeted a fair portion of Heroes coming in from their respective training and assignments. He even nodded towards Ike, who lifted his axe in lieu of a greeting. The mercenary and his team became notorious for staying out later the past few weeks, as they were adjusting to fighting alongside a new member. 

Nothing should have happened under the Summoner’s careful all-seeing eye, especially with their thoughtful instructions. 

Even though Cherche wasn’t quite his mother, he was still concerned. Upon his arrival in the Askran Realm, she had greeted him warmly, despite the fact that they weren’t from the same worlds. Like the Cherche of the past in his world, she hadn’t disregarded him, but instead with open arms, exclaiming she wanted to know more about the son she had raised. It touched him more than he let on, and he returned her hug. 

The sound of approaching footsteps and wyvern claws- familiar wyvern claws- snapped the brooding teen out of his thoughts. Gerome looked up to see his mother was grinning, a certain quirk to her lips that usually appeared whenever a younger Gerome had done something silly. Neither her, her armor, or her Minerva seemed to be terribly scratched up. The masked rider let out a discreet exhale as his shoulders dropped and body relaxed. Judging by the hand she placed on his shoulder, he wasn’t as subtle as he thought. 

Behind her, Princess Hinoka and Princess Camilla were bickering, but Lady Cordelia was nowhere in sight. If most of the team were this relaxed, or relaxed to a certain degree, nothing too bad should have occurred. Yet, it didn’t explain why the women were so late. 

“Hey kiddo,” Cherche greeted. Her hand moved from his shoulder to his head, patting it. “Nothing bad happened, so don’t be worried. It’s just that Hinoka here found something interesting on the way back, that’s all.”

Gerome inclined his head. Even with his mask on, she could still read him so well. It just showed that it was a talent Cherche had, no matter where she came from- timeline or alternate world.

“...what did she find?”

The princess in question turned towards him. “Can you believe her? I find her a gift, and she refuses to accept it! Calls it dirty, too!” Her partner grabbed her arm.

“Darling, you didn’t let me explain,” she said in a patient tone. “You didn’t hear everything I said. While I would love to accept your gift- any form of your love is precious to me, after all- I would never wear it.” Before Princess Hinoka could retort, the Nohrian princess clasped both of her hands over her lover’s and looked her straight in the eyes. “It’s not that I dislike the trinket, it’s just that it would clash with this outfit I’m wearing now. I just can’t bring myself to do that, not with these clothes from your homeland.”

...that was one of the oddest reasonings Gerome had ever heard, but it worked on the Hoshidan princess, who blushed in response. Next to him, his mother looked on smiling, and next to her was Lady Cordelia, starry-eyed at the scene before them. When did she appear? Regardless, he didn’t take the perfectionist pegasus flier to be taken with such lines, but he supposed that this was what Severa meant when she said her mother was obsessed with trashy romance novels. 

After a couple minutes of seeing the Hoshidan and Nohrian princesses enamored with each other, he awkwardly coughed, resulting in simultaneous whacks from Lady Cordelia and Minerva. As touching as this moment was, he was hungry! His stomach rumbled in agreement. 

“It seems that Ger-bear here needs to eat, so we should get going for lunch.” Cherche chuckled. “Before we go our separate ways, what are you going to do with the trinket Hinoka?”

The princess broke away from the embrace and opened her hand to show the object of contention. It was an exquisite seashell hairpin, a smooth creamy scallop accompanied by a vibrant teal starfish on each side. Its small size meant it wouldn’t get in the way during fights. For a brief second, Gerome imagined it pinned on gray hair before batting the mental image away. 

“I’m probably going to give it away,” Princess Hinoka admitted. “We don’t have any use for it after all, and it’d be such a waste to let it sit somewhere collecting dust.” She stared at it pensively before holding it out to her teammates. “Do either of you want it?”

Lady Cordelia shook her head. “I don’t think I could use it either.”

To Gerome’s surprise, Cherche spoke up. “Actually, may I have it? I know someone who would appreciate this.”

“Sure,” the Hoshidan princess shrugged, placing it in the wyvern rider’s hand. “Anyways, sorry for holding you up.” She turned towards Gerome, her earnest brown eyes meeting his from behind his mask. “You, especially. Have a great lunch with your mother!”

She waved at them and dragged Princess Camilla off, probably to dote on Corrin. 

Lady Cordelia faced the mother-son pair and grinned at them. “I just stopped by to tell you that I stabled all our mounts- except yours, of course, but then I got caught up in the mini-drama those two were having. I’m probably late to a readthrough of the combat manuals with Nino, so I’ll leave you to your lunch!”

Cherche’s eyes softened as she smiled at her friend, before turning to her son and gestured towards the mess hall. Gerome curiously stared at the pin in her hand as the two walked, the wyverns trailing beside them. 

“Who are you going to give it to?” Darn, he had hoped he could keep his curiosity at bay, but the words slipped out of his mouth. The masked rider couldn’t really think of anyone his mother had in mind. 

“Actually,” his mother smirked, “It’s for you!” She grabbed his hand and placed the pin in it. His fingers curled over it reflexively. “Your sweetheart got his love of seashells from somewhere, didn’t he? I know Olivia adores the little things.”

Gerome felt his cheeks warm under his mask as both Minervas curiously poked their snouts into his hand, which had fallen to his side in his surprise. Before either of them could nose it out of his grasp, his arm jerked up and he took a couple steps back, holding it away from them. 

“What?” His voice came out higher than he intended it to. How did she know what he was thinking?

“You heard me right! Mothers know best after all.” She patted each of the Minervas’ heads to distract them from the trinket. “And if I remember right, the two of you have training after dinner. It’s perfect! You should give it to him then. Thank me later!” 

Gerome was only able to stare after her back as their wyverns followed her to the mess hall. He thought he was being subtle! Maybe he won’t mention it later if he’s asked where he got it from…

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I came up with this idea last year- when accessories were first introduced into the game? One of the first accessories was the Seashell Hairpin, and I immediately equipped the hairpin onto my PA!Inigo. I thought it would be cute if he got it from Gerome, and I was using my flier emblem team out then, so voila~ here is a little interaction between my flier team at the time and Gerome! It became less shippy, but maybe I'll write that out sometime in the future? 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this! Hope you have a nice day!


End file.
